


Don't Leave Me

by MissSpitfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpitfire/pseuds/MissSpitfire
Summary: “Peter I am not going anywhere… Look at me. I am here! I am real.” I reached out and gently took his hand that was holding his ribs and pressed it against my chest. “Feel that? It’s real Peter.”Peter has lost to many people... he can't afford to lose another
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Don't Leave Me

A scream built in my chest as I walked out from the bathroom, standing in my hotel room was a figure, due to the limited lighting it was hard to see who it was. I spun looking around me for something to grab. There was nothing close by instead I backed away trying to keep my distance between whoever it was that was there.

“S-stay back!” I stammered my heart beat resounding in my ears. How did they even get in here? I was the only one with a key. I highly doubted it was a cleaner, they would have turned the lights on, regardless it was too late for a cleaner.

“Abbie…” his voice was broken, it was a voice I knew, it was thick with emotion and fatigue.

“Peter?” My heartbeat began to slow, I fumbled along the wall for a switch. “H-how…” my fingers hit the button and light flooded the room causing both the male and I to wince at the sudden brightness. Once I came to I noticed that he wasn’t in school attire, he wasn’t even in normal attire. No instead he wore a ripped and bloody bodysuit. A suit that I had seen all over the news, a suit that caused my eyes to bulge and my words to halt in my throat.

“Abbie,” he stepped toward me, I saw that every step he took was filled with pain, his face screwed up in agony and he held the left side of his body. His other hand pulled at the mask that covered his face. Removing it I was met with the bloody, beaten and bruised face of my best friend. His dark eyes stared intently into mine as he moved closer. “You’re - “ his words silenced as his knees gave out from underneath him and he fell forward.

“Oh god!” I gasped hurrying over to him. I skidded to my knees. “What’s wrong, how can I help? What happened?” The questions tumbled out of my mouth as my eyes darted over his bloody body. What had happened? Who or what had he been fighting in London to cause him to be this injured.

“I-it doesn’t matter,” he inhaled deeply. I felt his gloved hand on my cheek, “Look at me…” I stopped taking in his injuries. This was ridiculous, he needed to go to a hospital. 

“Do you want me to call Ned… MJ… a doctor?” I couldn’t focus, my eyes moved around his face as I took in the damage, I wanted to get a cloth and some antiseptic and clean his wounds as best I could. I wanted to get him to a hospital where he could be treated.

“No… No… please… please just look at me,” his voice broke again, this time his emotions breaking free. His hand held my face firm in place so I couldn’t look anywhere but his eyes. “You’re real?” The question caught me off guard, of course I was real.

“Peter…” I reached up and touched his face cringing when he winced at my touch.

“God… I can’t lose you, not you too.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

“I have lost too many people I love, my parents, Uncle Ben, Tony Stark… I can’t lose you too, I won’t lose you,” he pressed his forehead to mine as tears rolled down his cheeks. His breathing was ragged, his hand moved so it cupped my neck, the hold was firm like he was afraid I was suddenly going to disappear, like so many did five years ago.

“Peter I am not going anywhere… Look at me. I am here! I am real.” I reached out and gently took his hand that was holding his ribs and pressed it against my chest. “Feel that? It’s real Peter.” Gently I pressed my hand against his, feeling his heart under my palm. “And this… I can feel your heartbeat Parker.” Sobs broke from his lips. It had been so long since I had seen him this cut up, it hurt, my chest constricted and I felt tears form in my eyes. I removed my hand from his chest and gently wrapped them around his neck hugging him as best I could in the rather awkward position, and I didn’t want to hurt him. His hands moved from my neck and chest and wrapped around my waist. He pulled me to him so tightly, gently I snaked my legs around his hips to get in a better position. I held him as tightly as he held me. His body convulsed in my arms as he allowed himself to cry. 

“It’s okay,” I reassured him as I pressed a soft kiss in his hair, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I’m so scared,” he sobbed. I didn’t have anything to say, I didn’t know what to say. Here he was, Peter Parker, Spiderman, covered in blood, broken and bruised in my room. How could I say there was nothing to be scared of when in reality there was so much to be scared of. He saw the world differently to me, he saw things that I would never imagine seeing. He had lost so much and so quickly. He wasn’t a normal teenager, he was an Avenger, he had to protect the world from every possible threat and even though he was a hero, he was also human. He had emotions and fears no different to the normal person but I knew he would have to put on a mask that would hide his imperfections. “I don’t want to let anyone down, I don’t want to disappoint people, I want to do what is right but Abbie I don’t want to die… not again.” his words were a choked whisper hot against my skin. “I don’t want to tell that one person I love them because I am scared that if I did they would be put in danger.”

“Peter…” I began slowly. “Tell her,” I paused, “Tell MJ you love her, she is so much stronger than you think. She can handle it, believe me. Peter it is okay to be scared, yes you may let people down but you are only one person, yes you have these amazing abilities that I can’t fathom but even with them you are still human and there is a limit to what you can do.”

“It’s not MJ I’m in love with,” his words caught me off guard and whatever I was going to say next died on my tongue. What did he mean it wasn’t MJ. For the past several months she was all he could talk about and now it wasn’t her he was in love with.

“What?” I pulled away slightly from him so I could look at him, his cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes red and puffy.

“Abbie, if I was in love with MJ wouldn’t I be with her?”

“Uh-” I stammered on my words, what was I supposed to say to this? I had liked Peter for years, I had never acted on it before he had never seen me like that. From Liz to MJ I knew I didn’t stand a chance. I was just one of his best friends and I had resigned myself to that fact. However, here he was in my hotel room, holding me close my legs around his hips while his hands held firmly onto my waist. “But… this whole trip you have been talking about MJ and you have barely stopped looking at her… I just… it’s-”

My words were silenced when he ghosted his lips against mine, my heart rate sped up and I knew that if he kissed me I would never want to stop. 

“Peter… please…” I tried to move off his lap but his hands gripped me tighter, “I can’t” I needed a moment to think. This was all so sudden, he had never let that he thought of me in this way, never and here he was declaring his love for me. I grasped his wrists and pulled them away from me and got to my feet.

“You don’t feel the same way do you?” his voice was strangled like he was holding back his emotions. My nose prickled and tears formed in my eyes as I moved away from the male. “Abbie,” he was begging, I turned and saw that he was now on his feet moving toward me. 

"Peter… please… just give me a second."

"Why?" He continued toward me but I no longer had anywhere to go, my back was against a wall. "What is there to think about. Either you feel the same way or you don't…"

"Peter for the longest time you have never given me a hint or a sign or… anything that would alert me to your feelings for me. For so long I have watched you pine over others and now you are here and you are declaring that you… love me?" For so long I had fought down my feelings for him, I had forced myself to hide them, to make it so I felt nothing but friendship for the male and I could feel everything rearing up inside me. I felt Peter's gloved hand on my face, I nestled into his touch.

"Abbie" his face was so close to mine

"Please… if…" I gulped, "if you kiss me… Peter I won't be able to stop." I had barely finished my sentence before his lips smashed onto mine. The kiss was heated, urgent and desperate. I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his curls, I stretched up on tiptoes, his tongue ran along the seam of my lips begging for entrance. I obliged, moaning when our tongues met. He groaned as he pressed his body flush against mine, trapping me against the wall and him, not breaking the kiss. I didn't want to stop but I was becoming light headed from lack of air. 

"Fuck…" he pulled away both of us breathing heavily, his eyes were filled with a range of emotions. "You're perfect," my heart fluttered. Reaching down I gently wiped the drying tear tracks from his face.

"I love you Peter, I have for years," it felt so good to finally say those words out loud. He chuckled, pressing his lips to mine again a softer kiss this time. "Now please can we go to the hospital?" He shook his head, I was about to argue but he cut me off.

"I'll be fine, it's not hurting as much now… I'm Spiderman, I heal quicker than others." I looked at the male. "There is one thing you could help me with though."

"What?" He leaned close, gently biting the sensitive spot under my ear.

"Join me in the shower and I will show you," with that he moved away from me and walking toward where I had exited not even twenty minutes ago, his suit loosening around his body before falling off exposing his toned back. My heart hammered and a tingling sensation began between my thighs as I followed him back into the bathroom as the water started up again.


End file.
